


Points of Authority

by hardtoconcentrate



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chicago Blackhawks, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Game 1, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Stanley Cup Finals, Well - Freeform, it ended up having feelings, it wasn't supposed to have feelings, oh well, sort of??, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtoconcentrate/pseuds/hardtoconcentrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Game 1 of the 2015 Stanley Cup Finals, Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane ride off a bit of an adrenaline high while cooling themselves off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of Authority

**Author's Note:**

> Because of this tweet during Game 1 before the Blackhawks started scoring, which I still don't know if I really regret or not, honestly. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/frshtequilahell/status/606274765620441089
> 
> The word count was completely intentional and I slaved to get it to exactly that because I'm Kazer trash.
> 
> Title from a Linkin Park song whose title vaguely inspired me?

Jonny knows that it hadn't really been a good game. He knows they basically just reached into their asses to pull out the Game 1 win against a strong Tampa team. Seeing Pat's face of relief and that cocky smile returning slightly as they walk back into the locker room, though, it's hard to not be exhilarated by the win regardless. He lets himself stare unashamedly, his gaze sweeping over the soft curve of Pat's hockey physique when he stretches like a cat, as they all change out of their gear. Everyone is riding off a victory high right now anyway; nobody will notice.   
  
Pat turns to smile at Jonny, that stupid grin that Jonny sees every night before going to sleep and every morning as soon as he wakes up. Jonny knows Pat's showing off on purpose once he reaches up high into his locker to grab his watch and his shirt rides up, revealing a small expanse of smooth, toned skin.   
  
As Pat bends down innocently to pick up his fallen sock from under the bench but catches his eye in a heated look as his shorts sag down the curve of his ass slightly, Jonny immediately knows one thing and one thing only; his self-imposed Stanley Cup Playoff sex ban is going out the fucking window tonight.   
  
Jonny can only suffer in silence, already feeling himself getting half-hard from Patrick's antics, until everyone has cleared the locker room to go celebrate. Sharpy's the last one to leave, looking between Jonny and Pat with a slow, pointed grin.   
  
"Well, I was going to see if you guys wanted to come along, but I can see you're both otherwise occupied, eh?"   
  
"Fuck off," Jonny mutters, flushing and turning back towards the locker, eyes trained on his gym bag as he packs up methodically.   
  
Once Sharpy is finally gone (thank  _God_ ), he turns back around and finds himself surrounded by Pat, caging Jonny in against the locker with his arms and hips and leaning in to capture his lips with his own hungrily.   
  
Jonny groans at the contact and lets his head drop back against the locker, closing his eyes as Pat's mouth drops lower to suck a hickey into the small of his neck possessively.   
  
"Hi," Pat murmurs throatily against his collarbone in an already-wrecked tone that sends a jolt of sheer desire down to Jonny's interested cock. As Pat leans up to kiss him again, Jonny swerves away in a fluid motion to reverse their positions, crowding Pat against the lockers and pressing a panting kiss to his lips before pushing him down onto the bench. Jonny straddles Pat and drags his hips up his lap, both of them tipping their heads back in moans at the first contact of their cocks through their shorts and underwear. Jonny's hands start to roam, pulling a gasp of arousal from Pat when he tweaks a nipple before moving his hands lower.   
  
"Jonny, fuck," Pat pants, tilting his hips up and keening as Jonny reaches into his shorts and wraps his hand lightly around the winger's stiff dick, rubbing his thumb along the head and smearing precome everywhere.   
  
"You're dirty," Jonny says with a smirk, pulling Pat's cock out and ripping a loud groan from his throat. Jonny begins to pump slowly, feeling Pat's cock stiffen and swell in his hand.   
  
"Please," Patrick begs, leaning in to catch Jonny's mouth in another searing kiss as he's assaulted by pleasure from the feel of Jonny's callused hand stroking his dick to full hardness. Pat's moans get louder as he gets closer and closer to the edge, just looking for Jonny to give him release. Just as he's feeling like he's about to come though, panting Jonny's name on every other breath, the center is swinging his leg over Pat's lap and standing up. Pat stares wide eyed at his boyfriend, the telltale bulge in his shorts the only sign of any interaction whatsoever.   
  
"You need to wash up," Jonny continues as his smile turns downright predatory, before turning his back to Pat, grabbing his bag, and walking towards the showers, leaving him with a confused expression and his dick out over his shorts.   
  
Pat sits on the bench bemusedly for a few seconds, trying to process this turn of events through the sex-induced haze of his mind. "Jonny, what the fuck?" he yells indignantly, before peeling his shirt off and running to the showers after his boyfriend, towel in hand.   
  
He walks through the hallway into the showers, all the lights off and Jonny nowhere in sight. His steps are wary, but he drops his shorts right outside the doorway before walking in.   
  
Sure enough, he's immediately crowded up against the wall by his captain, now naked and rubbing his insistent hard-on into Pat's thigh. His own forgotten erection surges back to life at the friction, and Pat has to bite back another moan.   
  
"Fuck, Kaner," Jonny breathes into his neck as he ruts slowly against him, "The things you do to me. Just fucking  _flaunting_  yourself in that locker room as if you want everyone in there to have you."   
  
Pat does moan this time, canting his hips up in search for more contact as Jonny continues.   
  
"As if you want everyone in there to  _fuck_  you," he breathes, swiping his tongue over Pat's earlobe before kissing his neck.   
  
"But you know what, Kaner? They can't," Jonny murmurs, pulling Pat back-first against his smooth chest under one of the shower sprays and turning the valve, soaking them both in the hot deluge of water that comes out.  
  
"And why is that, Patrick?"   
  
"Because I'm yours," Pat pants out desperately, grinding back against Jonny's cock and wrapping his hand around his own, "It's only for you, it's only ever for you, oh god Jonny,  _please_."  
  
"Please what?" Jonny says against his neck, and Pat can feel the cocky fucker smile against his skin.   
  
"Please touch me," Pat says, jerking his cock faster and resting his forehead against the cool tile of the shower.   
  
"Touch you? Is that all you want me to do?" Jonny knocks Pat's hand off his dick and takes it in his own, moving his hand slowly up and down Pat's shaft so teasingly he's to tear up.   
  
"No, Jonny, fuck, I-" Jonny cuts him off by removing his hand again, and Pat (though he'll never admit it on his life) whimpers slightly at the loss of touch.   
  
"Fuck?" Jonny questions, and his hand reappears, stroking the swell and crease of Pat's ass softly.   
  
"Oh, God, Jonny, please, anything-" Pat's babbling at this point, just trying to get Jonny to do  _something_.   
  
"Anything?" And now Jonny's finger is rubbing around Pat's hole, he can't handle this, he's going to explode-  
  
"Please, fuck me," Pat finally cries out, pushing back against Jonny's finger.   
  
Pat only hears the soft splash of Jonny's knees hitting the floor of the shower before he feels the slick, wet heat of Jonny's tongue swiping across his hole in one long, broad stroke. Pat writhes and lets out a wail as Jonny begins to tongue into his hole with smooth, strong licks, occasionally blowing cool air against his ass. Pat's legs are already feeling like they're about to give out and he has to brace himself against the shower wall, moaning loudly at the feeling of Jonny alternating between slick heat and the cool breeze of his breath.   
  
"Jonny, fuck, I'm so close,  _please_ -"   
  
Suddenly, Pat can't feel Jonny's warmth around his ass anymore, and he groans out in frustration, sagging against the wall slightly as he hears Jonny rummaging in his shower bag. It takes him long enough, but he eventually comes back and Pat hears the familiar click of a bottle being opened and closed.   
  
Jonny's back against his body, only his finger is warm with lube now, and starting to probe ever so slightly at his hole. Pat's gasping at this point, desperate for anything, pushing back against Jonny's slick finger in an attempt to hurry him up. When the finger roaming his hole finally pushes in as far as it can go, Pat lets out a loud groan and starts fucking himself on it as Jonny kisses his neck and shoulders.   
  
"Patience, Kaner, we don't want this to be all over too soon, now do we?" Jonny taunts, removing his finger completely for a second and waiting for Pat's reaction. Predictably, he whines and pushes his ass back to try and get Jonny to touch him again. The captain follows the lead given to him and slides his fingers, now two, into Pat's fluttering hole.   
  
"Jonny, stop, stop, I'm ready,  _please_  just fuck me," Pat says after a few minutes of two fingers, and Jonny stills.   
  
"Are you sure?" He asks concernedly, tugging at Pat's rim gently as a last effort to prepare him.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure, now please, I can't take this anymore," Kaner rambles, needing to come more than anything at this point.   
  
Jonny reaches back down to open the lube bottle again and slick his cock up quickly. Pat feels Jon's hands against his hips first before letting out a cry at the twinge of Jonny bottoming out and filling him in a single thrust.   
  
" _Ah_ ," Jonny chokes out, overwhelmed by the wet, tight heat surrounding his dick.   
  
The spray falling over them is starting to cool off, and it's perfect to cool down their overheated skin as Jonny starts to thrust into Pat slowly, dropping kisses and sucking marks all over his neck.   
  
"Jonny, I'm so close, I need to come," Pat moans out quickly, pushing back against his dick in search of his prostate as Jonny increases speed with every thrust. Jonny responds by reaching around and taking hold of Pat's cock, stroking it to the time of his thrusts into Patrick's body.   
  
"Then come," Jonny whispers against his ear, kissing Pat's temple just as his thrust hits  _right there_  inside of him again.  
  
Pat comes all over Jonny's hand and the shower tile with a gasped " _Jon,_ " before limply resting against the tile. Jonny goes to pull out of him, but Pat stops him, murmuring, "I want you to come in my ass, Jon."  
  
"Fuck, Kaner," Jonny says weakly, and picks up speed again as he pounds hard into Pat's ass. The overstimulation stings so good as Jonny hits his spot on almost every thrust, working his hips against Pat's ass for only a little while longer before groaning out " _Patrick_ ," reverently and coming deep inside him. Jonny pulls out and sways into his body, tipping his head back into the stream and closing his eyes as his breathing slows.   
  
"Clean me off, motherfucker," Pat complains, turning around and kissing Jonny sweetly under the spray of the shower. Jonny goes and grabs soap out of his shower bag before coming back and lathering up Pat's ass and cock (to which Pat's spent dick gives a feeble twitch) before washing him off meticulously under the water. They both make quick work of washing the rest of their bodies, but spend enough time making out under the waterfall that it goes cold and they eventually have to shut it off and walk out.    
  
Jonny dries Pat's hair for him with a ruffle before handing him the towel so he can wrap it around his waist. Once Jonny's got his own on and his shower bag in hand, they walk together back out into the locker room, packing up diligently.   
  
"Did you mean it?" Jonny says, avoiding Pat's gaze and staring steadily into the locker in front of him.   
  
"Mean what?" Pat replies, persuading Jon to turn around with his stare.   
  
"What you said in there. About only being mine," Jonny continues, turning finally.   
  
Pat's eyes narrow. "You idiot," he mutters, and walks over to press a kiss to Jonny's lips.     
  
"Of course I did. I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> First time writing anything like this, first time writing an in-universe fic for this fandom, please kudos/comment, concrit and feedback always appreciated.


End file.
